


What's The Control Room?

by ScaleBlaze



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), SBI Family Dynamic, they come back to life though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaleBlaze/pseuds/ScaleBlaze
Summary: “Something about, uh, final control room?” Techno questioned as he read the sign. He didn’t notice how all the color drained from Tommy’s face or how he was struggling to take in even breaths. Tommy looked frantically around the room, desperately trying to push out the memory that was trying to force itself back into his mind.“What happened here Tommy?” Technoblade asked, his voice now serious as he saw the state his brother was in. He had never seen Tommy this shaken up.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 1008
Collections: Cute MCYT





	What's The Control Room?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Literally wrote this after the stream and knew that I needed to create a bonding brotherly moment between the two. Anyways hope you enjoy!

“What is this?” Tommy asked as he squinted his eyes. He wasn’t sure where this tunnel led or who even built it, the thought making him a little paranoid. He didn’t want to bump into anyone while in the sewers and unequipped for battle. 

“This room…you may recognize it. Uh, I don’t, I wasn’t here when this was important,” Tommy could hear Technoblade say as he walked into the room and examined the sign and chests. Tommy walked in but froze when he saw the familiar scene in front of him. His breath hitched and his eyes went wide and unfocused as he stood rooted to his spot. He felt himself shaking, but he wasn’t cold.

“Something about, uh, final control room?” Techno questioned as he read the sign. He didn’t notice how all the color drained from Tommy’s face or how he was struggling to take in even breaths. Tommy looked frantically around the room, desperately trying to push out the memory that was trying to force itself back into his mind. 

_This is the final room, the final control room._

Tommy squinted his eyes shut as the voice flooded his ears. 

_What does this button do?_

He could hear himself ask the question, could see himself push the button. _He pushed the button. He caused it._

He could hear the screams of his friends, his own screams echoed in his head as he felt the violent blow of Dream’s sword on his skin. He could see how he tried to run, how he called for Eret and questioned why he betrayed them. Why did he betray them? Why did he betray _me_?

He couldn’t think, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t breathe. _Shit, why can’t I breathe?!_

He stared at the chest with his name on it. There was never anything inside, but it was there, mocking him. He let out a shaky breath, his hands at his side in fists, trembling.

“What happened here Tommy?” Technoblade asked, his voice now serious as he saw the state his brother was in. He had never seen Tommy this shaken up. It was silent for a few seconds as Tommy stared at the chest. Technoblade stood in his spot, unsure of what to do.

“You’re freaking out over nothing Tommy,” Technoblade said as he looked at the chest Tommy’s eyes were fixed on.

“We have to-we got to go-we got to go,” Tommy rambled as he turned on his heel and bolted for the exit. He didn’t stop when his brother called his name, he didn’t stop when he slipped on the concrete and fell into the sewer water. All he knew was that he needed to get out. _He needed OUT._

The screams came back to cloud his senses, the way his body twisted and contorted and burned and ached as he was in the small void, waiting for his body to respawn. Even while dead, he could still hear the bone chilling cheers of victory from Dream, Sapnap, George, and even Eret. He couldn’t believe he still felt betrayed by him, after all of this time.

He stood in the water for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath and praying that no one would come down to use the sewer system for travel. He really wasn’t in the right mindset to fight anyone.

After Tommy regained sense of his sight, he ran. His legs were burning, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t hear anyone behind him so he decided to slow his pace and lean against the wall, keeping his eyes on the water that was eerily still. He still felt his heart pounding in his ears, felt his lungs ache from the lack of breath he had. _He still couldn’t breathe._

“What happened here Tommy?” He heard a voice say beside him. The voice made him jump and stare wide eyed at Technoblade. In fear of being considered weak, he straightened himself up and kept his eyes glued to Techno’s. He tried to control his rapidly beating heart and shaky breaths.

“We’ve-we got to go,” Tommy went to turn and walk away, but he felt a strong hand on his arm, keeping him in place.

“Why are you so scared of that room, Tommy?” Techno asked, more harsher than he would have liked. Tommy tried to pull away, but Technoblade’s strong grip wasn’t loosening. 

“No-that-that’s a part of my past that I am not ready to uncover. _Please_ Techno, let’s _go_ ,” Tommy pleaded, keeping his face turned away from Techno. He really didn’t want him to see the tears starting to form in his eyes.

Techno stood watching his brother, who was clearly trying to hold his tears in, and he hesitantly let go of his arm. He watched as Tommy turned away completely and started walking as fast as he could away from the direction of the room.

“Alright, that’s fine. It’s fine Tommy, you are fine.” Techno spoke as he walked behind Tommy, opting to give the kid some space. He didn’t know what happened in the other room, and he didn’t know if he was still in that place mentally, but he knew that it would be best to give his brother space. After a moment of silence and Tommy trying to regain control of his breathing, Techno decided to walk side-by-side with Tommy.

“You know, Tommy, no one recovers in a day,” Techno says into the silence. He watches from the corner of his eye as Tommy tenses up and brings his arms to hug himself.

“Techno, _please_ , just drop it,” Tommy pleaded. Techno let out a small sigh as they continued to walk.

“It takes a while to heal and recover, so it’s ok Tommy,” Techno continued. He wanted to let Tommy know that he could confide in him if he felt in danger or scared. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Tommy was _terrified_ of being in that room. Why? He didn’t know.

“No, no, no, no, no, I’m starting to remember,” Tommy panicked as he stopped walking and put his hand on the wall, the only thing that was supporting his body weight at the moment. Techno stopped by Tommy’s side, not entirely sure what to do with Tommy’s situation.

“Where-where’s Dream? I need him, I need my friend,” Tommy cried out as the tears started to return, threatening to spill over. Techno stood in front of Tommy now, watching his eyes focus in and out. He was somewhere else.

“Tommy, look at me.” When Tommy didn’t respond, Techno lightly lifted Tommy’s chin up to meet his eyes, ignoring the way his brother flinched at the action. It made something ugly in him stir.

“Tommy, listen, you are fine. Dream isn’t your friend, he exiled you. You are safe with me, ok? I’ve got you,” Techno soothed as he stared into Tommy’s eyes. There was silence for a few seconds before Techno felt the impact of a body on his. He froze, not knowing what to do as his younger brother clutched onto his clothes and trembled. He wasn’t crying, but his ragged breaths would have made anyone think the kid was balling his eyes out.

“Please don’t ever let me go back in there. _Please_. I don’t want to remember that day. I don-I don’t want to be here. I want to go back home,” Tommy whined, his shoulders shaking slightly.

“We are going home Tommy, we’re leavin’, ok?” Techno said as he put an arm around Tommy’s back. He wasn’t one for physical contact, but he knew this was one form of comfort people liked. 

“You can go back to being a raccoon in my basement, ok?” Techno jokes, which earned a small huff of a laugh from Tommy. He smiled as he saw Tommy relax in his embrace, nestling his head further into Techno’s chest.

“Ok, kid, I don’t think you can go any further,” Techno laughed as he placed a hand on Tommy’s hair. 

“No, I guess not,” and with that, they both walked out of the sewer, not once looking back or even mentioning it.

Later that night, Tommy and Techno were both sitting by the chests eating dinner when Tommy saw the ender chest that Techno had taken from the control room. His heart dropped as memories started to resurface and flood him again. Techno took one look at his brother and noticed his mistake. Immediately he broke the chest and placed it in his inventory.

“Tommy?” 

Tommy couldn’t breathe again. He felt so weak and stupid and powerless. He didn’t know why this was happening, why he was feeling like this. He didn’t understand.

“Tommy, you’re home. We’re home. Everything is fine,” Techno said as he slowly walked over to Tommy’s spot on the floor. He could see the kid was struggling to breathe again, the tears in his eyes were now spilling down his cheeks. Without a second thought, Techno grabbed Tommy’s hand and placed it over his beating heart.

“Breathe Tommy, breathe. Feel my heartbeat and match your breaths with it,” Techno instructed, relaxing a little when Tommy started to get better control of his breathing.

“Are you ok? You back with me?” Techno asked as he searched Tommy’s eyes. The kid looked at him and gave a weak smile in reply. Techno smiled back and held Tommy’s hand in his.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have placed that right in front of you,” Techno said softly as he watched the tears still streaming down his brother’s face. He hated to see his brother cry, and it didn’t help that he was the cause of it this time.

“It’s ok,” Tommy mumbled softly as he sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He let his hand stay in Techno’s, he liked the way it made him feel loved and safe. He glanced up at Techno and could see him looking at him with concern, something that was rare. It sparked something in Tommy, he felt like he could trust Techno.

“That room brought back so many bad memories, Techno,” Tommy said. Before Techno had the chance to say something, Tommy continued. “I-I was...no we, the gang, the revolutionists were all following Eret. We got there and there was nothing in the chests. They were empty. I saw a button on the floor and-God I was so _stupid_. I pressed it Techno, I pressed it! Then, the next thing I see is Dream comin’ at me and he starts… he stabs me. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t do anything. I screamed for help, Techno. I screamed and Eret stood back. He-he didn’t care. And...Dream, he, he killed me and I was in the void. I couldn’t move, breathe, see, I could only hear as they cheered. They were happy I was dead. They killed me in there. I stood no chance against them. I was weak and I couldn’t protect myself. I heard as Eret said that it was never meant to be, and it went dark. After that all I felt was pain. I still remember how I couldn’t _breathe_.” Tommy cried as he shoved his face into his hands. He sobbed, and Techno placed his hands on Tommy’s face, moving them away from his hands. 

Techno was furious. He wanted to stab someone, but he knew that wouldn’t help Tommy. He needed to help Tommy, but he didn’t know how. So he did what Philza would do multiple times when any of his children would cry. He pulled Tommy into his side and started to hum. He hummed a melody that he remembered from his childhood and stroked Tommy’s hair. Tommy melted in the embrace and felt comfort in the hums, even if they were a little off tune. After Tommy quieted down, he decided to speak up. 

“That wasn’t your fault Tommy. I’m sorry you had to deal with that, but you are strong and I know that even if, at the time, you were powerless, you still fought back in the end. That’s what counts. What Eret did was wrong and no child should go through that, ok? But I can promise you, Tommy, that I _will_ protect you while I am around, and if you want, we don’t ever have to go near that room again.” Techno kept his eyes trained on the poster of himself, wondering if Dream and his team would dare kill his brother if he stood there by his side. 

After a moment of silence, Tommy spoke up, “I’m not a child. I’m a big man.” Techno had to restrain himself from playfully shoving the kid away and decided to instead let out a dramatic groan.

“We were having a moment Tommy!”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry,” Tommy laughed out as he rubbed his face. “It’s just so easy to annoy you.”

“You know what happens when people annoy me Tommy,” Techno said as he looked down on Tommy at his side with an evil grin. Tommy laughed nervously as he made eye contact with his brother.

“I’ll tell Philza, don’t make me pull out the dad card!” Tommy threatened with a smile. 

“Well Philza isn’t here now, is he?” Techno asked darkly, but his face still held a soft smile. Tommy froze and his eyes widened. Before Techno knew what happened, he was on the floor and Tommy was running down to the basement.

“You’ll never catch me Techno!” Tommy shouted, all fear gone from his voice and now replaced by laughter. Techno smiled to himself as he stood up.

“You wanna bet?” And with that, the two chased each other across the house, laughing and playing like they did when they were kids.


End file.
